Falling: Jim
by beautyinthelittlethings
Summary: I do not own anything part of or related to "The Office". A collection of "the little things" that make Jim fall in love with Pam. Featuring other characters from "The Office".
1. Chapter 1

1. New Guy

"Enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk mate, Dwight," The Receptionist stated, quite solemnly. Then, she cracked a smile…a really radiant smile, which knocked the wind right out of the new guy. "I'm Pam. You can talk to me any time if you need help or…you know…Dwight gets you down." she nodded towards who the new guy could only assume was the desk mate he was warned about. He looked as though he had never really made it past 1988, but seemed harmless otherwise.

The new guy realized that he still hadn't spoken. He was taken aback by Pam, although he didn't quite know why.

"I'm Jim. Jim Halpert,." he said, a little later than was socially acceptable. He chuckled nervously.

"Well, Jim Jim Halpert, welcome to Dunder Mifflin." She smiled wryly and stepped back behind her desk, and Jim went over to his. He looked over at Pam, who was typing furiously. She looked up, locked eyes with Jim, and smiled. He smiled back, but seemed unable to stop.

Only two words came to Jim's mind:

_Oh crap. _


	2. Chapter 2

2. Michael Jackson

Jim had noticed over his first few weeks a lot about Pam. She always had little dishes of bite-sized candy for anyone who wanted it. She had a large collection of Post-It's that made a neat border around the edges of her desk, and ones that had time sensitive information were neatly folded on one corner. She liked to send stupid chain emails to Jim just to fill up his inbox. She really seemed to love mixed berry yogurt. She always wore her hair half up and half down. It framed her face really, very nicely…

Jim walked over to Pam's desk, bored with the work that was piling up on his own, and took a few M&Ms out of the dish.

"What's up Pam?" Jim asked, popping the chocolates into his mouth.

Pam began to chuckle.

"Michael asked me to look up a dance move for him. He wants to learn how to do the really intense lean that Michael Jackson always does. He's been trying to do it in his office all day."

"Oh my God," Jim snorted, "Please tell me you found something."

"Well," Pam chuckled, "I found out that there are like, these nails or something in the stage, and Michael Jackson has these special shoes that hook onto them so he can lean over like that."

" Wait- really? Oh man… I mean MY whole world has changed with this information. You can't ruin the illusion for him, too, Pam. It'll break the magic of it all. I mean, I think it's only best that we keep that in tact."

Just then, the light click of a door was heard, and suddenly-

"Yosemite Pam! Where's your ten gallon hat?! Guess you couldn't get it over that hair with all the humidity today."

"Hi Michael." Said Pam, in a trained monotone. She'd been through this before.

Michael Scott, Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin. He was an odd man. Jim had learned though that he, unlike his desk mate, Dwight, was in fact harmless. He made jokes that were one _hundred _percent inappropriate, and he was childish in many ways, but he generally meant well.

"You, Pam Beesly, are looking G-R-A-T-E today," Michael said, while tapping with each letter of the word. "So! Got anything on that, uh, _special _research topic I gave you?"

Pam looked quickly to Jim and back to Michael. Then a serious look washed over her.

"Um, nope. Nothing. You're just going to have to keep trying to perfect it on your own. I'll let you know if anything…_pertinent to the topic_ comes up."

Jim fought against the grin that was now infiltrating his face. A look of disappointment washed over Michael, quickly replaced with a fiery determination.

"Thank you Miss Beesly," he said, attempting to sound official, "Keep up the good work.

Michael lightly jogged back toward his office door, which was partially ajar. They heard the door close, closely followed by a loud noise and angered mumbling. Jim grabbed Pam's hand and shook it firmly as they chuckled heartily.

"Seriously, keep up the good work, _Miss Beesly_."

As he walked back to his desk, Jim could hear Pam's breathy laughter, and he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Idiot." muttered Dwight.


End file.
